


crushing flowers

by moriphyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriphyte/pseuds/moriphyte
Summary: Does crushing flowers for fun make you a bad person? Well it sure as fuck doesn’t make you a good person but really who is? Not Gamzee Makara





	crushing flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just some character study shit while I sit in the cafe watching Broad City and waiting for my coworker to get off so we can go smoke and take a walk. As much as I don't like Gamzee I find him really fun to write and draw.

You pass your time by watching her  
She's everything that makes that anger bloom inside of you and push it's way to the surface like a flower pushing through the cracks in concrete  
Everything she does is just too much. From the fake court hearings she holds in which you're always the defendant and she's the prosecutor in front of a jury of multicolored stuffed dragons to the way she bites your lip when you kiss. She's loud, motherfuck is she loud. When she talks her voice can be heard from down the dark hallways of the meteor and when she laughs beside you it hurts your ears and makes you really want to wipe that bright shit eating smile off her face.  
You consider ways to do this as you watch her.  
Truth is as much as you hate all these things about her, they're also the reason you're sitting here beside her. They're the reason that you decide to smash your lips against hers, just to get her to shut the fuck up.  
She starts out smiling, bright like all those wildflowers that used to grow in the rocks and sand around your old home. That was a life time ago, when drugs clouded your brain and you felt no hate for the little teal blood you once called your friend.  
But like any of the wildflowers you would pick and put in an empty faygo bottle in your window, she doesn't last. Her smile slowly starts to fade and wilt. It's almost sad to watch, or it should be anyway, but mostly you find that all you feel is satisfaction as you watch her slowly wither.  
You don't know what it is that's killing her, causing her petals to fall to the ground and rot into the earth, but you know that part of it is you. You're a way for her to hurt herself the way she thinks she deserves. You don't mind being this for her, in fact you find that the more you hurt her the more you start to enjoy it.  
It's not fun to watch her wither, but fuck if it isn't fun to be the reason for it.  
You start to smile at her pain. At the way she shrinks into herself when you stand over her. At the way she flinches when you tell her she's worthless and the way she pulls away from the touch of your hands.  
You find pleasure in the bruises you plant on her body. It's pretty, almost like a garden, you think, as you add another flower.  
She's broken, you broke her, snapped her stem and watched her fall to the ground. And now you're pulling off her petals and smiling as they fall to the ground around you. She is yours now, you do what you want with her and she lets you. Because she thinks that this is what she deserves for what she's done, you can't say you disagree. She has her sisters blood on her hands, but then again your own hands are far from clean. You belong together, two flowers growing in cracked and drying dirt. Sometimes you like to tell her this and watch the way that pain crosses her face as you do. Because she knows that you're right, you're always right. She does deserve it.  
You can feel yourself growing around her, overtaking her like a dark bloom, crushing her into the ground as you continue to grow.  
Does crushing flowers for fun make you a bad person? Well it sure as fuck doesn’t make you a good person but really who is. Not you.

 


End file.
